


A Brief Breach In Professionalism

by fictionalbird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blackrom, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M, Groping, Masturbation, Office Setting, Office Sex, Scratching, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalbird/pseuds/fictionalbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redglare has a steamy encounter after a stressful day at work. Alternatively: One Redglare/GHB, vacillating relationship, with tentabulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Breach In Professionalism

Redglare sunk into her chair, making all sorts of unprofessional grumbling noises. She was quite frustrated with a certain cerulean captain and her recent escapades, or, to put it more bluntly, she was utterly and completely pissed at that damn pirate. Not only had she escaped (again), she had piled up a nice stack of paperwork that someone had to do, and unfortunately that someone was the Legislacerator assigned to her case. Redglare hardly even needed to look for the file anymore, she just pulled out the one that was thicker than a…well, an anything really. She slapped the thing down on her desk, the violent motion making her feel just a fraction better. She tried it again, this time pretending it was the Marquise’s face. That felt pretty good, too.

Now, paperwork. Paperwork was the worst part of the job. She started writing things up, stacking them up as she finished them. More public indecency charges. Destruction of property. Attempted flirtation with an officer of the law. Attempted assault of an officer of the law. Hat theft. That’s right, hat theft. The illegal seizing of several hats of the plumed variety. Ridiculous. Redglare slapped the last sheet onto the pile, resolving to just scan them into the archives later, and rested her head in her hands for a moment. It was getting to the point where she wanted to catch that woman if only to save herself the deskwork. Hell, it was getting to the point where she was nearly feeling an admiration for her competence in evading arrest so long. Redglare shuddered. How disgusting.

There was a knock at the door. A very loud knock. She groaned at it. The door began to open, and she was about to groan some more, but something interrupted her. “Hey hey, motherfucker. How’s work?”

Oh great, it was the boss. The boss she was perhaps having just a bit of an affair with. Unprofessionally. Bluh. “Tiring.” As an afterthought, she added a slightly embarrassed “Sir.”, hoping that the fact she had just snapped at the Grand Highblood himself might slip by on politeness.

He stepped the rest of the way into her office, the extra large door easily accommodating him. They had them all around the whole building, because he always bashed his horns or mistakenly took out part of the wall, and the Empress was sick of getting it fixed. Hence, extra large doors down at the law enforcement central hub. He poked a massive finger through a couple of documents. “Spiderbitch again?”

“Yessir. Robbery, public indecency, and eventual evasion of the pursuing officer. That’s today’s list.”

“You’re lookin’ a bit stressed.” He stood there for a moment, and when she did not respond, carefully maneuvered himself behind her, only bumping the desk a little bit. His hands went to her shoulders, and he rubbed at them gently. “Wanna just go get some fuckin’ grub?”

“Mmm.”

“Oh c'mon, ya gotta eat. Ain’t nothin’ left to motherfuckin’ do today. Let’s get outta here.”

“This is unprofessional, sir.”

“Yeah yeah. Come on, no more moping. Thas’ an order, officer Redglare.” He spun her chair around to face him, chuckling at the face she was making. “You’re tryin’ much to hard to look angry, you know. I c'n tell you’re not. Motherfuckin’ halfway to smilin’, you are.” He curled a hand around her elbow, lifting her up to her feet and pulling her into an embrace. Slyly, he let his hands drop until they were cupping at her rear, which he delivered a couple quick squeezes to. “Honk honk.”

Redglare tried, she really did. Her face scrunched up, and she let her head drop onto his chest, trying not to make a sound. Very soon, however, she was snorting, softly, and then he did it again and she couldn’t help but giggle into his pectorals, reaching an arm up to smack at his shoulders, the cool and businesslike legislacerator melting away. “Stop it! Stop that!”

“But you got all this motherfuckin’ plush rump here, what am I supposed to do with it?” He gripped at it firmly, kneading it between his hands. “Jus’ look at that. That’s motherfuckin’ QUALITY.”

“Hmph!” Redglare reached behind him to swat at his own rump, treating his face to a few teasing nips as he leaned down a bit in an attempt to acquire a smooch. Eventually, she conceded, allowing him to tangle tongues with her, though not before a surprise chomp on the lip. He hooked his hands under her thighs, hefting her up and setting her rump down on the edge of the desk, to which she responded by kicking her boot into his thigh. “Not in my office you don’t. This room is for law enforcement only.”

“Come on, just real quick on the way out. Where else'r we supposed to do it?”

Redglare considered, and then narrowed her eyes at him. “Fine. But only because I need the relaxation. Do not make a mess of my office. And dinner is on you.”

“Dinner’s on me.”

“A GOOD dinner.”

“A good dinner.”

“No mess. None. Not even a paper out of place.”

“No mess, love. Swear it.”

She rolled her eyes at him. He always got this out of her. It was one of the things she loved, and it was one of the things she loathed. Either he was too suave, or she was just working too hard. It was probably the latter. The Grand Highblood was probably about as suave as a club to the face. Nonetheless, here she was, sitting on her own desk, undoing her belt and shimmying her pants down her legs, revealing one of her favorite pairs of dragon plastered undershorts. She snickered at his lopsided smile, snapping her fingers to get his attention. “Well? Let’s get going. We don’t have all night, especially if we want to get back to our hives before dawn.” He started to lower himself, but she stopped him, again with her leg, this time popping it up and pushing it between his legs. “Ah, ah. Not this time. You owe me that, but you make the most horrible mess when I let you get your face down there. Let’s skip the elaborate foreplay.”

At that, she took the reins, grinding her leg up against his nook, and slipping a hand into her undergarments. Redglare watched him copy the motion, the bulge of his hand stroking around his bulge slit, making up for what her leg couldn’t reach, as her own fingers skillfully plied over her own lower anatomy. Soon, soon enough to bring a small flush to her face over her own level of built up lust, the very tip of her bulge began to emerge, and she pinched at it, squeaking softly as the contact drew it out even faster. A soft groan made her cast her eyes up briefly, taking in the clear stroking motions going on just above her leg with a quick flick of her eyes. Looked like she wasn’t the only one getting along quickly. Time to get this going. She wanted to eat before daybreak, after all.

She hooked a thumb into her shorts, and tugged them down with a quick little bounce to get them out from under her. Her bulge wiggled around in the air, slightly befuddled seeming now that nothing was touching it, but it soon fell back a little and began to rub itself against her stomach. Letting her leg drop down, she leaned forward just a bit, tugging at the waistband of the Highblood’s pants, until she had relocated it to an area under his bulge. He seemed to be getting the idea and, all clothing now for the most part out of the way, shifted himself forward, lifting her legs back up and moving himself in between them. She curled her legs around his waist, pulling him closer until his bulge managed to slide from her thigh to her nook, eagerly beginning to squirm forward, pulling a breathy sigh out of the both of them. Propping herself up with one arm, she directed the other towards her own bulge, curling a hand around it’s slimy surface. As the purple bulge between her leg wriggled itself into her, she gently stroked at the teal one in her hand, almost keeping in time with the squirming against her insides. Hands curled around her hips, a grunt and a push signifying the last section of squirming appendage sinking into her. She moaned in response, shifting her hips forward a little bit, trying to ignore the fact that she was doing this on her own desk. A few thrusts later, and she was moving again, pulling the arm she was holding herself up with forward and curling it around the shoulder of her lover, holding herself to him instead, panting into the crook of his neck as he kept up a firm pace. As time went on, he only pushed harder, eventually throwing his hips into hers, rocking the desk ever so slightly.

There was a soft sliding noise, and then the crash of a pile of papers hitting the floor. For the shortest of moments, everything was extremely still.

Redglare growled, and the Highblood chuckled, and kept going. She bit into his shoulder, and raked her claws across his back, and in retaliation he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her sides. Soft groaning and panting was replaced with angry grunting and hissing as they continued to writhe against eachother, now trying to stealthily inflict what violence they could. Redglare kicked her heels into his thighs. The Highblood tugged her hair, and scraped her rump against the edge of the table. She bit and scratched as best she could, still bucking her hips up into his, still working her hand over her own bulge.

The Grand Highblood climaxed first. Redglare let out a long moan as she felt the splatters of purple painting the inside of her nook, mixing with her own color, a greenish, almost oceanlike blue dripping out over her lower thighs. It was a nice color, that they made together. A silly sentiment, perhaps, but Redglare knew that there were many trolls who thought along similar lines. In any case, it was swept from her mind by her own climax, nook clenching and bulge twitching, giving her just a short time to angle it towards her partner, and decorate his stomach with her sticky geneslime. Just to make it fair. Now both of them were going to need a washing up.

They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breath and rubbing against eachother just a little bit, and then Redglare gently shoved him off and returned her feet to the floor that she might recover the lower half of her outfit. She also (very pointedly) gathered up the spilled stacks of paper, plopping them back onto the desk. “Looks like you owe me more than dinner now.”

“You’re pretty damn hot when you go all motherfuckin’ black, you know.”

“Yes yes, I know. Wipe yourself off and come pay for my meal.”

“It ain’t my fault you got stuff all over me, don’t sound so high and mighty.”

“And it isn’t my fault you don’t wear a shirt. Quickly now, if you want me over at your place to finish what we started I am going to need to be fed first.”

So much for this being an office of the law. The thought made Redglare blush as she hustled the larger troll out the door, still eager to pick up later even after the supposed transgression the Highblood had committed against her. Damn, she really must be flushed for him. Redglare supposed she probably could be doing worse, all things considered.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a gift for mirthfulmollywhop on tumblr, as she is a nice person who sent out a call for some more of this pairing a while ago. As you can see, I obliged, and as you also might be able to see, I was too lazy to post it at the time. It was pretty nice to write, and I hope everyone likes it.


End file.
